


Withheld Restraint

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Series: Kink My 'Tober 2019 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Bruises, Chains, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Feral Behavior, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Voyeurism, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Derek never wanted Stiles to see him like this. The full moon was a harrowing time for him, one he didn't want to burden Stiles with. But upon Stiles insistence, he starts slowly letting his boyfriend in on it and things get... kinky.





	Withheld Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't think I'd come back to this series did ya? Well haha! I think I wanna try and finish it, regardless of time window. So uh... hope you're all along for the ride.

They had their routine down pat for every full moon. When they first started dating, Derek wouldn’t let Stiles anywhere near him during that time. Whether it was mostly for privacy, or fear for violence, Stiles had never been sure, but it seemed like a worthy thing to acquiesce to. Slowly, though, he was allowed into the experience.

At first it was just Derek asking him for help stocking up on things like water, making sure everything that needed to be taken care of, had. Then Derek would start to talk to him about it, in scattered pieces. “We should insulate the basement, I get cold sweats when I’m down there.” “I pulled my shoulder last time, would you massage it a little, babe?” “Hey, I don’t want you to be lonely, you should do something fun with your dad next week.”

And maybe he shouldn’t have, but that just made Stiles push for more. He didn’t want to just go away for a couple days every month and leave Derek exhausted and alone. He was… well he was pretty sure he was in love with the guy. So he started asking if he could help, what would make it better for Derek, how he could take some of the burden on.

It was a slow, tentative thing. It was less that Derek didn’t want him there, but more that he was nervous about what Stiles might see. He kept asking in that surprisingly soft voice of his, “Are you sure? Is this okay? Just tell me when.” But he underestimated Stiles’ ravenous curiosity, his fierce loyalty, and to be quite honest, his dark interests.

His breathing went thin and his pupils dilated the first time it was his responsibility to put manacles around Derek’s wrists, shackle him with a thick, metal collar. He fingered the chains almost reverently, fully aware of the weight of them, the seriousness of handling such things. He ran his thumb over Derek’s lips when they locked in place, stared deeply into his eyes that were just starting to go a little wild.

He sat across from his boyfriend, just out of reach, rapt as Derek’s body contorted, fur burst across his skin, animal noises tore from his mouth. His adrenaline spiked and his mouth went dry and Stiles wasn’t proud of it, but his cock got so fucking hard. It was like getting horny during a horror movie. The heightened response from his brain made his body so hyper sensitive, the tenseness in the room put him on edge in a way he wanted to tip over.

They didn’t really talk about it after, but the next time they had sex, Derek was rougher with him. He snarled at Stiles and bit into his shoulders and actually half shifted as he came and they spent the whole night going at it like they would die if they stopped.

This new dynamic was integrated as gradual as Stiles had been. Instead of ripping up clothes every time, Derek let himself be chained up naked. The window they would be intimate in after the whole thing kept narrowing, Derek desperate to be with him, even as he was wrung out. Stiles crossed the line first, of course. “Wanna distract you, baby. You always get so nervous right before.”

When he chained Derek up, this time he started pulling on his boyfriend’s hair, pushing fingers into his mouth. He ran hands down the insides of Derek’s thighs as they shook with tremors and rested a flat palm against his heaving belly to get him to breathe more slowly. Derek still squirmed, still strained against his bindings, but now it was to arch his back, to rub his face in Stiles’ stomach, to present his cock which was hard and leaking.

This time, when Stiles sat across from him, he fished his dick out. “Focus on me, Der. You can smell it right? Still hot for you, sweetheart. Even like this. Got me leaking all over my fingers.” It was almost babble, Stiles just as feverish as Derek who was more wolf than man now. His sharp teeth flashed in the moonlight, his powerful muscles bulged, his dick had turned red and pointed and Stiles could see something swelling at the base of it. It made him lick his lips, fuck up into his hand harder.

It was almost performative on his part. He bucked his hips, ground so filthily into his own fist. He made it loud and sloppy and wet and was constantly making sure Derek could see how much he wanted this. He groped his own balls and fingered his warm, pink hole. He moaned so loud and worked himself into a frenzy.

He was so far gone, covered in sweat and delirious, he didn’t notice the groaning of the plates holding Derek in place. He barely registered the sharp snap of metal when the chains were split. One second he was writhing across the floor on his own, and the next he had a slavering, sex crazed monster sat above him. Derek was huge in this form, easily twice his size. He could put Stiles’ whole head in his dripping maw, a paw took up his whole torso.

His cock. The tip of it brushed against Stiles’ ribcage. He should have been scared. Derek could tear him to pieces in an instant, he looked like he wanted to. And yet, he had the same response as always. Stiles lifted his back and rubbed his cock into plush fur, pressed his face under Derek’s snout, and spread his legs around that dick that was no longer human.

One huge, clawed hand slammed both of his wrists into the ground, bruising them for sure. The other spun him around, put him on his knees on the unforgiving concrete. Derek was so much stronger than him, he was practically the wolf’s fuck doll, and it made him moan. A long, hot tongue licked inside of him and the vice like grip made sure he stayed just where Derek wanted him while he tasted so deep inside Stiles felt like his insides turned to jelly.

It took no time at all before Derek’s hulking frame was lining up behind him, stopping and starting as he tried to press the pointed tip of his canine dick inside. Just the tip of it was enough to make Stiles’ eyes roll back in his head, but Derek kept going, scrabbling at his sides and leaving angry marks. He screamed as Derek bottomed out and he felt his own stomach distending. He was so full of cock he felt like he could throw up Derek’s cum.

And he loved it.

He cried from overstimulation and came and pissed himself as he was used like a cock sleeve, scraped across the floor as Derek wantonly fucked him-- never pausing or slowing down. Fat, furry nuts slapped against his ass. Derek’s drooling maw closed down around his neck and chest. He blacked out as a basketball sized knot was pressed into his gaping hole until it popped inside.

When he woke up, Stiles felt more used than he ever had in his life. His muscles were still noodles. He ached everywhere. And he could feel almost his entire body coated in a thick, sticky, cold substance. The heady, musky scent of it confirmed it was gallons of Derek’s cum and it stuck to him in strings as he pushed himself off of the ground.

Derek was next to him, human again, softly snoring as he slept. Stiles had scratches all down his body, bite punctures on his skin. His wrists were badly bruised and he didn’t even want to look at, touch, or think about his ass. And yet, he’d never been more fulfilled. Derek looked so peaceful, he swore there was a little smile on his lips as he slept.

Usually the night ended with Derek covered in a sickly sweat. He would shake and curl in on himself and rarely knew where he was. As Stiles scooted closer to him, pressing his body into his boyfriend’s arms, he roused just a little. Derek opened a single eye, made a little, questioning noise, but then pulled Stiles tighter. He was warm. He kissed Stiles gently, not even acknowledging the cooled spunk now sticking them together. He murmured a sleepy, slurred, “Thanks baby.”

Stiles was sure he’d make them have long, detailed talks about it later. But right now this was perfect, in every possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff and wanna come talk kink, dumb boys, or whatever, come hangout on twitter with me @DirtcoreD


End file.
